Weight Guess Game
'''The Weight guess game '''is the Classical music research club's gamble that they presented during the cultural festival. Nadeshiko Rurichou played against Mary Saotome. Kurumi Kurume also watched them during the gamble. Rules There are a total of 600 small coins at their disposal: 300 1 yen coins and 300 50 yen coins. A 1 yen coin weights 1g, a 50 yen coin weights 4g. Each player also gets a "savings box". They then can put as many coins as they want in their own box. Both players then place the boxes on the scale and must guess how many coins of each weight there are in the other's box. Each player knows their own box's weight and can try to determine it by the difference. If you guess incorrectly, you have to pay your bet. However, if you are right, you win five times what was originally bet. Game Nadeshiko claims to have amazing ears, being a skilled pianist. She tells Mary that the moment when the players put the coins inside their saving box is the most important, as she uses sound to determine the number of coins. Mary remains unconvinced and is victorious during the first rounds. She wants to leave but Nadeshiko provokes her, insinuating that Mary is a commoner. Furious, the girl accepts to play again. This time they bet 1 million yen. Nadeshiko declares a value of 17 and as she is correct she wins five million yen from Mary, who is shocked. She quickly goes to the bathroom, leaving Kurumi and Nadeshiko alone for a couple of minutes. When Mary is back, she challenges Nadeshiko to a different gamble - if she's able to perfectly balance the number of coins Mary inserts, she'll give her 1 million yen. Nadeshiko gleefully accepts. When they open up their savings boxes, Nadeshiko is shocked to see that Mary only has 9 coins. She expected to see 13 instead. But Mary figured out her cheating method: the box containing the coins is actually a scale itself and Nadeshiko's wristwatch displays the current weight. Since 600 coins weight 1500g, she is able to guess the number of coins chosen by her opponent based on how many coins are currently missing from the box. Mary did take 13 coins, but she only put 9 inside her box; moreover, she attached a 500 yen coin to the lid with duct tape (that she obtained when she left for the bathroom), tricking Nadeshiko into believing that she used more coins. She also had another plan in case Nadeshiko's hearing had indeed been prodigious: she had tied a coin to a thread so that when she put it in the box (creating a sound), she could also retrieve it. Nadeshiko was simply cheating and that trick was superfluous, but Mary tells her she would have lost anyway. Nadeshiko is still claiming that Mary guessed wrong, as only 21 coins were inside the boxes. However, Mary reveals that another 50 yen coin was stuck to the bottom of Nadeshiko's box. Because old 50 yen coins were made of nickel, she used a magnet to hide a coin during difficult situations. It would have been easy for her to remove it from the bottom by shaking the box harder, so it was an ingenious trick. Nadeshiko is sad and tries to bargain, but Mary orders her to pay the 2900000 yen she won. Category:Kakegurui Twin gambles Category:Gambles